


Makes Sense

by SneetchesToo



Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can't even, cuteness, owen strand week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 7: Free Choice - "Move in with me?"Owen has a question for Michelle.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957519
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t exactly what I had planned, but this is what I got. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Move in with me?” The question left Owen’s mouth before he knew what he was doing.

The look on Michelle’s face told him that she was just as shocked by the question as he was.

“Excuse me?” She didn’t look upset, rather, confused.

He didn’t know if maybe that was worse.

“I just…” He let out a sigh as he leaned back against the couch cushion. “Never mind. Forget I asked.”

“No. No… I was just…” She moved toward him with a soft smile. “I was shocked is all.”

“I just figured,” He could do this, he was a grown man for fuck’s sake, “you’re here all the time anyway. It just makes sense.”

“It does make sense.” See, he knew he wasn’t crazy. “But…”

“But…?” He didn’t want a but, he wanted a ‘yes’.

Or at the very least, a ‘no’.

But at least that was an answer.

“Owen…” The tone in her voice paired with the look in her eyes said she was up to something. “We’re not even technically dating.”

“Oh, right.” So they hadn’t made things ‘official’ yet.

Who said they had to do that?

They were grown adults, they were allowed to do things however they pleased.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

Owen hated silence.

It made him think.

And lately, thinking made his head hurt.

“Maybe we should get married instead.” Okay, now Michelle was just fucking with him.

“What? Why would we do that?” He knew that came out sounding worse than he intended.

But she was fucking crazy.

“Well I don’t know.” She shrugged her shoulders as she raised an eyebrow at him. “Why would we move in together?”

“Maybe because we’re always together anyway.” Which they were, whether they were at her place or his. “It just makes sense.”

“If that’s your reasoning for moving in together than it makes just as much sense to get married.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down.

What the hell was wrong with her?

“What… I…” He couldn’t even make words form he was so confused.

She didn’t reply, instead she just kept staring him down.

He really didn’t know what to say.

Did she really want to get married?

Because if that was the case, he was going about all of this wrong.

“I was joking Owen…” Oh thank God.

“I know that!” He knew she couldn’t be serious.

Yet something inside him wished that she was.

“We can’t get very well get married when you refuse to tell everyone that we’re together.” That was a low blow.

“I thought we both agreed…” They had talked about this hadn’t they?

“No Owen.” Oh no, there was that look.

He was in trouble.

“We didn’t talk about this did we?” She shook her head back and forth and he sighed. “Ah fuck.”

“I mean, I haven’t kept it a secret…” Oh.

“Let me guess, Carlos knows?” He couldn’t blame her for that one.

“Yes.” She stared him down and he knew he had better budge or he was going to be in trouble.

“Fine. I told TK.” It had been an accident really.

The kid had caught Michelle sneaking out of the house, wearing Owen’s clothes.

It’s not like he could keep it a secret much longer.

“I figured as much.” She didn’t seem the least bit phased. “Who else?”

Who else?

No one.

He hadn’t told…

Oh shit.

“I told Judd.” Oops. “Or rather, we told Judd.”

“We did no such thing!” She looked downright offended at his comment.

“He saw us making out behind the bar the other night.” It hadn’t been his proudest moment when Cowboy Judd had given him the ‘you hurt her, I kill you’ speech the next day at work. “We weren’t exactly being sneaky.”

“So that’s how Grace found out…” Oh joy, so now Grace knew. “I figured Carlos had told her.”

“Nope. Turns out her husband has a big mouth.” Which would probably explain why Marjan, Paul, and Mateo had been giving him looks all week.

“Which means everyone probably knows.” She sank back against the couch with a sigh. “Great.”

“What’s wrong with that?” He didn’t get it, things were fine, who cared if the others knew.

Maybe it would make things easier on them.

Maybe now, they wouldn’t have to sneak around like a couple of kids.

“It’s just…” She sighed again and he moved himself so that he was sitting right next to her, instead of what felt like a million miles away. “I kind of liked it being ‘our little secret’, you know?”

Oh he totally knew.

“Just because they know doesn’t mean anything has to change.” They could still sneak around sometimes if she wanted.

In fact, it kind of added some excitement to his life.

She nodded her head before dropping it to his shoulder.

He reached out and linked their hands, moving them rest against his thigh.

They sat that way for a few minutes before Owen let out a huff.

“I can’t believe you told Carlos about us.” He knew Michelle told him just about anything, but it was totally unfair that he knew first.

“In all reality, he asked me about it.” Well that just made things even more interesting. “Apparently I’m not very good at the walk of shame.”

Owen busted out laughing.

He knew it wasn’t funny, but it was true.

Michelle was horrible at it.

“It’s not funny!” She reached out and slapped his arm. “And if you would just keep your hands to yourself none of this would have happened!”

“You kissed me first!” And she had.

However long ago it had been.

In fact, she had walked right up to him in the parking lot of the Honky Tonk one night and kissed him.

Thankfully no one else had been around.

“Yeah, well…” She had no come back and he knew it. “You’re the one who took me home!”

How was that even an insult?

“You saying you regret it?” He turned toward her and smirked.

“No.” She swallowed as she locked her eyes with his.

“Then hush.” The look that came across her face made him chuckle.

“Make me.” She sounded like a child, which just made him chuckle even more. “It’s not funny Owen!”

She reached out and pushed at his chest but that didn’t help her cause any.

Instead, he pushed her down onto the couch and climbed on top of her in one swift motion, pinning her hands above her head.

“This better?” He asked softly, his head falling down to her neck so that he could press a kiss against the skin.

“What if TK comes home?” He didn’t really care.

Apparently it wasn’t the first time someone else had seen them in a compromising position.

“All the more reason for you to move in.” She rolled her eyes as she wriggled her hands free, reaching down to cup his face between her palms.

“How so?” He smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

“You move in, he moves out.” Not that he wanted to get rid of the kid or anything.

“Or…” She ran her hands into his hair and tugged his head downward until their foreheads were touching. “We could just get married and really scare him off.”

“You’re insane.” He whispered.

“And you love it.” Most days, maybe.

“No.” He shook his head and the sadness in her eyes made him instantly regret it. “But I love you.”

Oh for fuck’s sake saying those words felt downright insane.

“Aw, dad, you big softie.” TK’s voice echoing through the living room made him huff.

“See, this is why you need to move in.” He gestured over his shoulder in the direction of the younger man. “So he’ll move out.”

“Not happening dad.” Ugh. “I like embarrassing you too much.”

He really couldn’t handle this kind of humiliation any more.

“Besides…” That voice didn’t belong to TK and he knew it. “This is payback for all the times Michelle has purposefully not knocked before entering my apartment.”

Michelle let out a huff from below him before reaching behind her and grabbing a pillow.

She chucked it in the general direction of Carlos’ head with a huff.

“I hate you both!” He knew that was a lie.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” TK said with a chuckle. “You marry him, you’re definitely stuck with both of us for the rest of your life.”

Owen raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her with a soft smile.

“He has a point.” He knew TK and Carlos would inevitably be together for at least a long while, if not for forever. “I think I’m stuck with him.”

“Well I’m stuck with them both either way.” She rolled her eyes as she turned back toward him. “Might as well just make it a permanent thing.”

He didn’t know what that meant but he could live with it either way.

So he leaned down and kissed her, despite the moans and groans from the couple behind them.

“So wait…” TK’s voice made him break the kiss with a huff. “Are you two getting married or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments are cool!


End file.
